The Chronicles of Matt Lupin
by SamJayandHolyMae
Summary: A companion to "Two Halves of My Whole" and the first story in the Lupin Chronicles. Matt Lupin, Remus' father, was raised in a pureblood family like no other but he only realized it after certain events in his life. AU by SamJay
1. Chapter 1

**The world this story takes place in belongs to J.K. Rowling but the majority of the characters are mine.**

 **You do not have to read** _Two Halves of My Whole_ **to follow this story but some of the Lupin family background is mentioned and talked about in a couple of parts.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

For most old pure-blood families honoring the family is above everything else, even above the family members themselves. For the Lupins, honoring the family is simply understood because there is nothing more important than family. We are there for each other and we take care of each other. If you love your family, are there for them, and take care of them, why would you not honor the family? Therefore, dishonoring the family is not only unexpected but completely unimaginable.

I never wanted to dishonor my family; my grandparents, parents, siblings. The very people who made me what I am and have meant the most to me. It was however, the consequence of my actions and one that I did not take lightly but knew there was no avoiding.

In any other pure-blood family I would have been disowned for what I did instead of just being temporarily banished. I was lucky. Lucky that the very fabric of my family, our view on the importance of each other, is what saved me. Even though I dishonored the family and dragged our name through the mud, my father couldn't cut me out. Not only did he not want to but he didn't even know how.

I didn't see or understand how unique my family was until after I was married and my oldest son was born. When I was welcomed back with open arms. It was more than I deserved or expected.

* * *

An: Stay tuned for the next chapter which starts focusing on his childhood.

Now for a movie quote:

"Enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

 _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_


	2. Part One: Chapter One

**The magical world this story takes place in belongs to J.K. Rowling but the majority of the characters belong to HolyMae and myself.**

 **AN: I should have said this at the start of the prologue but I didn't think about it at the time. As a reviewer reminded me, Remus' father's name is Lyall. Yes I know it is, but for the record my character Matt Lupin existed before that information was released. HolyMae and I started creating** _ **Two Halves of My Whole**_ **before books six and seven were published so I created Remus' parents during that time. This story, along with any Lupin Chronicle stories that follow, is a complete AU. Any information about the Lupins that J.K. Rowling has told us after the books and movies were released, are not being followed or included.**

 **You do not have to read** _Two Halves of My Whole_ **to follow this story but some of the Lupin family background is mentioned and talked about in a couple of parts.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Part One: Growing up Lupin**

 **Chapter One**

The Lupins tend to have large families but not all of them do. Some only have a few children while others have five or six. Looking back through the generations, however, the families with ten or eleven children were more prevalent **.** Both my father and grandfather were the oldest of twelve. I, on the other hand, am third out of ten; two older brothers, five younger brothers, and two younger sisters. Add in a couple of Bernese Mountain dogs and our home was filled with laughing, barking, and, sometimes quite often, yelling.

The house we grew up in was nestled in the Swiss Alps and is the original ancestral Lupin home. There are a number of ancestral homes now actually due to my ancestors buying a new house and passing it down through the generations.

Life was never boring in that house and you were almost never lonely. There was almost always someone else to play with, human or animal.

* * *

Ana and I were playing outside in our backyard when she started running towards the good climbing tree.

"What are you doing?" I called as I started to run after my five year-old sister.

"I'm going to climb the tree," she answered as she reached the tree and to make her point, she started reaching for the lowest limb.

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, "you can't climb a tree."

Ana turned towards me, the tree forgotten for a second, "why not?"

Well I couldn't not answer her now. I might as well say what I had thought, "you're a girl. Girls don't climb trees."

Ana's eyes grew big like she couldn't believe what she just heard and before I could say anything more, she pushed me to the ground shouting, "Forget you! I'm climbing the tree!"

I stayed on the ground for a second before lifting myself up. Ana was grabbing the limb and pulling herself up into the tree.

I should have known better. My sister wasn't like the other girls I knew, mainly our cousins who wouldn't be caught dead in a tree. It would tear their dresses and pull the bows out of their hair. Ana might as well have been a boy but then she wouldn't be Ana.

I dusted the dirt off myself before joining Ana in the tree. I wasn't going to miss out on climbing a good tree because I said something stupid. If that was the case, I'd miss out on a lot. It seemed I was always saying stupid things, not able to keep my mouth shut. Mueti and Vatihave been telling me I need to learn when and how to keep my mouth shut but I was only six. What were they expecting?

We were only playing in the tree for a few minutes when Vati came outside telling us it was time to come inside for dinner. Amadeus, like usual, was by his side.

* * *

Friends of my parents had an interest in not only magical animals but muggle as well. The couple found the Bernese Mountain Dog, fell in love with the breed, and ended up with a house full of them. They even started breeding them occasionally.

My parents got Amadeus through them and he was the first Bernese Mountain Dog I remember. He was, without a doubt, my father's dog. He loved the whole family and was good with us kids but we knew who his favorite person was because it was rare to see the two of them apart.

Amadeus' son was Ambrose and my parents brought him home as a small puppy when I was about eight. My parents had not been planning on getting another dog due to my sister Lia only being a year old but I had fallen in love with Ambrose when I first saw him at just a few weeks old. It seemed my parents couldn't say no.

* * *

As soon as Ambrose was brought home, we were always together. He either followed me or I carried him but Mueti and Vati told me I wouldn't be able to do that for long. Ambrose would grow to be the size of Amadeus and he was a big dog.

I let Ambrose sleep in my bed and Mueti was not pleased but it didn't bother Vati. He seemed to understand and said it was good for a young boy to be close to his dog.

Mueti didn't mind when I offered to help feed him. In fact she agreed and encouraged it, telling me it was a good way for a boy my age to learn responsibility. I didn't know about that since she had already told me I was helpful with taking care of my baby sister. I didn't say anything though. I was getting what I had wanted, making sure my brand new friend didn't starve.

At first my parents had to remind me when to feed him, how much to feed him and even to make sure he went outside. They slowly stopped, as I started to remember and do it on my own. Ambrose completely became my responsibility and I didn't mind at all. He was, after all, my best friend on four legs.

* * *

And for the quote:

"Lupin sprang to his feet: his chair toppled over backwards, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face."

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	3. Part One: Chapter Two

**The magical world this story takes place in belongs to J.K. Rowling but the majority of the characters belong to HolyMae and myself.**

 **AN: A big shout out and thank you to HolyMae who not only helped me re-write a couple of parts in this chapter but for giving me an idea for the entire story!**

* * *

 **Part One: Growing up Lupin**

 **Chapter Two**

Ana is only a year younger than me so I have no memories before she was born. I can't imagine my life without her because she has always been there and my best friend. She has been there during the most difficult times of my adult life and I know she will continue to do so. Not only supporting me but helping me in any way she possibly can. I can only hope that I have done the same for her.

Ana is also my constant reminder of fun, laughter, and childhood innocence. It's a reminder I have needed in my life because not only is life hard but at times it sucks. Quite literally. Like a dementor, life, at times, sucks the happiness right out of you until all you have left is hurt, pain, and depression. Ana, along with other loved ones, have reminded me that even during those times, goodness exists and can be found. You just have to know where to look.

I've also learned through Ana that it's the hard times in life that make the good ones twice as special, twice as wonderful, and far more treasured. They are the times that make life worth living.

* * *

Ana would never forgive me if I put a dog above her on my best friend list so I quickly decided that Ambrose would be second. Third actually, because he couldn't go higher than Lia either. There was no replacing Ana and Lia. I don't know what it was but there was something special about them.

My brothers agreed with me about Ana, most of the time. She preferred playing with us boys so she was much more fun to be around than our cousins. They wouldn't spit watermelon seeds. They thought it was gross but not Ana.

My brothers never agreed with me about Lia because she was a year old and still a baby. They thought she was annoying. I thought she was adorable and Michael and Alex were only jealous because they were no longer the youngest.

For this reason, along with a few others, Ambrose was sometimes above my brothers. Not that I ever told them that but Ambrose sure heard it.

* * *

Charles was the oldest and by the age of eleven had become more serious and less likely to act like a little kid. It was the pressures of being the oldest and the first one off to Durmstrang and representing the newest Lupin generation. He had his moments though especially when Derek told a funny joke.

Derek was a year younger than Charles and the two of them were almost always together, like Ana and me. He thought he was funny and sometimes I agreed with him but not always. I didn't find it funny when he pulled Ana's hair. I got in trouble though for pushing him on the ground and hitting him with my small fists.

Two years younger than Derek was me and I was always quite happy about having two older brothers. I didn't have the same responsibility they did because I wasn't the first one to represent the family or even the second who had to continue that impression. The third child could be a little bit different as long as you represented the family well which I always had the intention of doing.

A year younger than me was Ana. Her full name being Anastasia. Being the oldest girl she was the first one to represent our family at Edgemere, which was the all-girls school near Durmstrang. As a child, she didn't care about that very much since that usually meant wearing dresses. So our parents ended up making a deal with her. As long as she wore dresses, without complaint, to any pureblood function or gathering, she wouldn't have to wear dresses at other times.

The twins, Michael and Alexander, were two years younger than Ana. When they were young, they thought they could get away with anything. Probably because there were two of them even though they weren't identical. All of us tended to play in pairs but there was something different about them. They were connected in a way no one else was, anyone I knew anyway. They could be quite odd sometimes and I never could figure it out so eventually I gave up.

Apparently our parents were happy with six children for a time because Amelia, or Lia, was four years younger than the twins. When we were kids, she seemed to be the opposite of Ana. Wearing dresses, hair up in bows, playing with dolls, and much to Ana's dismay, I was one of her favorite playmates seeing how I was the only sibling who enjoyed playing with her. However, as she grew up, you could see a toughness in her that matched Ana's.

A year later Emery was born. Even though Lia was the closest to his age, he didn't seem very interested in playing with her at first. As soon as he was able, he started following Michael and Alex around and taking part in their games and pranks. Things changed when an even older brother, myself, told them off for attacking Lia with snowballs. Emery stopped playing with Michael and Alex and started playing with Lia. The twins thought of him as a traitor after that incident.

Philip was born two years later. I wasn't very close to him as kids due to our age difference, ten years, but we grew closer once he graduated from Durmstrang and moved to England. He lived with my family for a short time while he was training to become an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Remus and my goddaughter Hollie, who were still toddlers at the time, loved having him as a playmate. After he found his own place and moved out, the house seemed a little empty.

A year younger than Philip was my youngest brother Frederic and Alex and Michael started calling him Freddie soon after he was born. They wanted to shorten his name but weren't about to call him Eric because it sounded too close to Derek. It wasn't long before all of us were calling him Freddie. Our parents said it was fine at home but insisted the nickname was not formal enough to be used in public. We lessened how much we used it as he got older and Charles' girls were calling him Uncle Freddie but we never quite stopped. Freddie always seemed to fit him and still does.

* * *

I stopped talking and looked across the bed at my wife Katie. She had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since my rambling had put her to sleep but I knew it wouldn't be the last.

I always had the habit of rambling and here I was telling my wife not only my family's story but ours as well because she no longer remembered it. Tomorrow I would have to ask her where to start. I didn't want her to miss anything.

* * *

Now for the quote:

"The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back."

 _Sweet Home Alabama_


	4. Part One: Chapter Three

**Part One: Growing up Lupin**

 **Chapter Three**

My parents, Wilhelm and Liesel Lupin, have known each other their entire lives. My grandparents had been friends in school and kept in touch after graduating. When they noticed how well the two children not only got along but enjoyed playing together, they decided to arrange their marriage. It seemed like a great idea and they were right.

I am a firm believer that my parents would have married regardless of an arranged marriage. Not because I can't imagine my parents not being married but because the love they have for each other is obvious to anyone who pays attention. Even as a child I could see it in how they spoke and looked at each other.

They had been friends throughout their childhood and, at some point, had been told they were arranged to be married. When they were teenagers, their friendship naturally started growing into something more. By the time they were nineteen and getting married, they were deeply in love with each other. When they were twenty, my oldest brother was born. My parents are a perfect example of how well an arranged married can work if, and that is a big if, the two people already knew each.

At the age of ten I was told about my arranged marriage and it was with some girl that I had not heard of let alone known. To say I was not happy would be a vast understatement because I simply could not understand why I was arranged to marry a person I did not know. My parents had known each other, my brothers Charles and Derek knew the girls they would marry. They weren't really friends with them as children but they at least knew them. Why was I different? I didn't think it was fair.

My only consolation was Ana didn't know her future husband and, in fact, she had it a little worse than I did. He lived in Ireland while the girl I was supposed to marry just lived in a different part of Switzerland. I had tried to comfort Ana by telling her our parents wouldn't marry her off to just anyone but the truth was I was also telling myself.

* * *

"What is it?" Katie asked when I became quiet.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be telling you about my parents and I went completely off topic."

Her soft laugher filled the air, "that's alright, I don't mind but go back to your parents. I rather liked meeting them or rather re-meeting them."

"Well they always liked you," I paused for a second before continuing, "anyways my parents…"

* * *

I always found my father's job interesting but never had the patience to do it myself. He worked for the Switzerland Ministry of Magic creating and improving spells, primarily wards.

For many people, saying the incantation and waving their wand in the proper movement is all they need to know. I have learned from my father that there is so much more involved. There is the magic behind the incantation and wand which makes it all work. To be able to create a spell the person has to know and understand how the magic works and accomplishes the spell.

He, along with the other members of his department, was able to primarily work from home. There was a meeting once a week for discussing what they had completed and what the goals were for the following week.

Since my father worked from home, one of the rooms had been turned into his office. The room was off limits except in an emergency and fighting with a sibling did not count. Bleeding and loss of limb were an emergency.

After the entire family had breakfast and the morning activities were started, my father would go into his office to work. At lunch, he'd leave his office, eat with the family, and then go back once all of us were settled in quieter games or naps. He'd work for a couple more hours before leaving his office for the rest of the day to spend time with us, playing with his children.

My father always seemed to understand that what was most important to him should always be put first. In fact there were times he never went back to his office after lunch, choosing to spend his time playing games or reading a story to one of us when we were sick and stuck in bed.

* * *

The thing I remember most about my mother, besides her lovingly taking care of us, is her magic because she never needed to use a wand. She doesn't even own one for her magic comes from ancient times.

There was a time before wands were used to focus and control magic- when a person's magic was more easily accessed. They did have to learn how to keep control of their magic and this is, I believe, the reason wands were created.

These days this ancient magic is simply known as wandless magic. Some witch and wizards are capable of performing wandless magic while others are not. Then there are ones like my mother, and siblings Lia and Philip, who are told at a young age that they don't need a wand. They are discouraged from using one for it is better for them to learn how to use their magic without a wand to harness it.

* * *

Now for the quote, I can almost hear Sheldon Cooper's voice: From The Big Bang Theory, episode The Euclid Alternative

Sheldon **:** Your check-engine light is on.  
Penny: Mm-hm!  
Sheldon: Typically, that's an indicator to, you know, check your engine.  
Penny: It's fine, it's been on for, like, a month.  
Sheldon: Well, actually, that would be all the more reason to, you know, check your engine.  
Penny: Sheldon, it's fine.  
Sheldon: If it were fine, the light wouldn't be on. That's why the manufacturer installed that light, to let you know it's not fine.  
Penny: Maybe the light's broken.  
Sheldon: Is there a check-the-check-engine-light light?


End file.
